disneyfandomcom_ar-20200213-history
فاقد رأسه (أغنية)
"فاقد رأسه" هي أغنية الشرير في جزء ''أسطورة فاقد رأسه'' من فيلم ديزني الكلاسيكي المرسوم ''مغامرات إكابود والسيد تود''. يقوم بغنائها بروم بونز بصوت ياسر شعبان في النسخة العربية وبينج كروزبي في الإنجليزية. في نسخة اصدار Happy Haunting: Party at Disneyland من سلسلة Disney's Sing-Along Songs تم استبدال أصوات بروم بونز والكورال لتصبح الأغنية بأصوات جديدة تختلف عن تلك المستخدمة في الفيلم. بالإضافة لذلك، تبدأ الأغنية من جزء "فهذه ليلة الأشباح" وليس من بدايتها الأصلية الكاملة، مصطحبة بمشاهد هروب إكابود من فاقد رأسه في الليل. في عام ١٩٩٠، قام المغني الراحل كأي ستار بتأدية الأغنية كجزء من ألبوم Halloween Stomp. الكلمات النسخة العربية= (حديث بقافية) بروم بونز: استمعوا إلى هذا الكلام عن ما بحدثُ في الظلام في نصفِ الليلِ يخرجون يلعبونَ ويصرخون كائناتٌ مُرعبة لها أسنانٌ مُدببة (حديث) سيدة #١: البعضُ سمين. سيدة #٢: والبعضُ نحيف. رجل مريب: ولكن يبدو الكُلُ مخيف! (حديث بقافية) بروم: هاهاها، يالها من أحداثٍ مريبة تحدثُ في ليلةٍ عجيبة. (غناء) فهذهِ ليلةُ الأشباح يمرحونَ في البراح أفظعهم في شكلهِ هُوَ فاقد فاقد رأسهِ. الكورال: أفظعهم هُوَ فاقدُ رأسه. بروم: فينطلقُ عبرَ الفضاء بينَ الأَرْضِ والسماء حقيقة هُوَ أم خيال؟ هذا هُوَ حقاً السؤال. الكورال: أفظعهم فاقد رأسهِ بروم: ويبدو سخيفاً للأشباح الكورال: بدونِ رأسٍ لن ... لن يرتاح بروم: قد صممَ ذاكَ العنيد الكل: أن يحصل على رأسٍ جديد بروم: وقد أتعبهُ حالهُ يودُ تغيير شكلهُ يظهر ليلة كُلَّ عام، ليخطف رأساً من إنسان السيدات: ذا رأساً ضخماً أو رأسٍ صغير الرجال: طويلَ الشعرِ أو قصير الكورال: ليسَ مهماً لونه بروم: سيأخذ حتماً رأسهُ. الكل: فهذهِ الليلة هي الميعاد سوفَ يظهرُ في البلاد بروم: لن ينفعَ معهُ الكلام الكل: بدون رأسٍ أو ... أو آذان (حديث بقافية) بروم: في نفسِ الموعدِ منذُ عام رأيتهُ فعلاً في الظلام لم أتحمل شكلهُ عدوتُ لجسرٍ وشُفتُهُ فما إن تعبر فَوْقَ الجسر الكل: يزولُ الشبحُ ومعهُ السحر بروم: فَفِي طريقِ العودة لا تنسَ أن تسرع تجاه ذاكَ الجسر لتنتهي من خطرِ فاقدِ رأسِهِ! السيدات: فهذهِ الليلة هي الميعاد الرجال: سوفَ يظهرُ في البلاد الكل: لن ينفعَ معهُ الكلام بدون رأسٍ أو ... أو آذان!!! |-|النسخة الإنجليزية الأصلية= (حديث بقافية) بروم: Just gather 'round and I'll elucidate on what goes on outside when it gets late. Long about midnight, The ghosts and banshees, They get together for their nightly jamboree. '' ''There's things with horns and saucer eyes some with fangs about this size. (حديث) سيدة #١: Some are fat. سيدة #٢: And some are thin. رحل مريب: And some don't even wear their skin! (حديث بقافية) بروم: Oh, I'm telling you, brother, it's a frightful sight' to see what goes on Halloween night. Oh When the spooks have a midnight jamboree, they break it up with fiendish glee. Ghosts are bad, but the one that's cursed is the Headless Horseman, he's the worst. الكورال: That's right, he's a fright on Halloween night. بروم: When he goes a-joggin cross the land, holdin' a noggin', in his hand, demons take one look and groan, and hit the road for parts unknown. الكورال: Beware, take care, he rides alone. بروم: And, there's no spook like the spook that's spurned. الكورال: They don't like him, and he's really burned. بروم: He swears to the longest day he's dead, الكل: he'll show them that he can get a head بروم: They say he's tired of his flamin' top, He's got a yen to make a swap. So he rides one night each year, to find a head in Hollow here. السيدات: Now, he likes them little, he likes them big. الرجال: Parted in the middle, or a wig. الكورال: Black or white, or even red. بروم: The Headless Horseman needs a head. الكل: With a hip-hip and a clippety clop, he's out looking for a top to chop. بروم: So don't stop to figure out a plan, الكل: you can't reason with a headless man. (حديث بقافية) بروم: Now, if you doubt this tale is so, I met that spook just a year ago. Now, I didn't stop for a second look, but made for the bridge that spans the brook. For once you cross that bridge, my friends, الكورال: The ghost is through, his power ends. بروم: So, when you're riding home tonight, make for the bridge with all your might. He'll be down in the Hollow there. He needs your head. Look out! Beware! السيدات: With a hip-hip and a clippety clop, الرجال: He's out looking for a head to swap. الكل: So, don't try to figure out a plan, you can't reason with a HEADLESS MAN!!!!!! |-|نسخة كاي ستار= Now gather 'round While I'll elucidate On what goes on when it gets late. Long about midnight, The ghosts and banshees, Get together for a jamboree. There's ghosts with horns and saucer eyes Some have fangs about this size. Some short and fat. Some tall and thin. And some don't even bother to wear their skin! Oh, I'm a-telling you, brother, It's a fearful sight' To see what goes on in the night. When the spooks have a midnight jamboree, They break it up with a fiendish glee. Ghosts are bad, but the one that's cursed Is the Headless Horseman, he's the worst. When he goes a-joggin 'cross the land, Holdin' his noggin' right in his hand, Demons take one look and groan, And they hit the road for parts unknown. Well, there's no spook like the spook that's spurned. The ghosts don't like him, and he's really burned. He swears to the longest day he's dead, Well I'll show them that I can get a head! So close all the windows Lock all the doors, Unless you're careful or he'll get yours Don't think he'll hesitate a bit, 'Cause he'll flip your top if it'll fit. And he likes them little, he likes them big, Part in the middle, or a wig, Black or white or even red, The Headless Horseman needs a head. With a hip-hip-hip and a clippity-clop, He's out lookin' for a top to chop, So don't stop to figure out a plan, You can't reason with a headless man. With a hip-hip-hip and a clippity-clop, Look out! We KNOW what we're talking about, believe me. You better watch your ques But take a look, At the people who ignored the old good book Change your ways, you'll find it safe 'Cause you can't be a haint If you a'int... Kinda crazed, I guess you'd say... Take our word, we KNOW what we're talking about. Now this is a... pretty spooky thing we're doing here... You don't mind if I turn on another light, Do you? Hm? |-|نسخة ثرل ريفينسكروفت= Now gather 'round While I'll elucidate On what happens outside when it gets late Along about midnight The ghosts and banshees Get together for their nightly jamborees There's ghosts with horns and saucer eyes And some with fangs about this size Some short and fat Some tall and thin And some don't even bother to wear their skin! I'm telling you, brother It's a fearful sight To see what goes on in the night! Oh, when the spooks have a midnight jamboree, They break it up with fiendish glee. Ghosts are bad, but the one that's cursed Is the Headless Horseman, he's the worst When he goes a-joggin 'cross the land Holdin' his noggin' right in his hand Demons take one look and groan And they hit the road for parts unknown Well, there's no wrath like the spook that's spurned The ghosts don't like him, and he's really burned He swears to the longest day he's dead He'll show them that I can get a head! Oh close all the windows Lock all doors Unless you're careful, he'll get yours Don't think he'll hesitate a bit 'Cause he'll flip your top if it'll fit And he likes them little, he likes them big Part in the middle or a wig Black or white or even red The Headless Horseman needs a head! With a hip-hip and a clippety clop He's out lookin' for a head to chop So don't stop to figure out a plan You can't reason with a headless man! en:Headless Horseman (song) nl:De Hoofdloze Ruiter (lied) ru:Всадник без головы (песня) تصنيف:أغاني تصنيف:أغاني الأشرار تصنيف:أغاني مغامرات إكابود والسيد تود تصنيف:أغاني هالووين